Same, old, in-between, stories
by Marmellatamae
Summary: Sequel to Same, old, love, story. "Well, her parents don't really like her sleeping over…" "They don't like her sleeping with you" clarified Ahsoka, as if it was not perfectly adamant in Anakin's mind.
1. Chapter 1

_In which Anakin gets attacked, rejected and shouted at… In that order, yes_

 **Prologue or two conversations Anakin didn't really want to have**

Anakin's face was covered with blood. He looked furious, but his dark expression was mitigated by the childish pout of his lips.

Obi-Wan smiled condescendingly, secretly amused by how young his pupil still was. Anakin's nose wouldn't stop bleeding, but it didn't seem to be broken; which was a good thing as the boy had categorically refused any kind of medical help. Too embarrassed to tell a stranger what had happened to him –Obi-Wan suspected.

"She hit you with a tree branch, uh?" asked Obi-Wan trying to sound professional –and failing miserably. Anakin threw him a dirty look, and Obi-Wan had to lower his gaze. The older man knew that he should be feeling sorry for Anakin, but the entire situation was too humorous. Anakin getting attacked with a tree branch; there really was a first time for everything.

"She left a little scratch here on your eyebrow, too" considered Obi-Wan, pointing at his right eye "You should get this checked, it's deep enough to leave a scar…"

Anakin made a dismissing gesture with his hand. He would rather die slowly and painfully than admit it aloud, but he was pretty sure a scar would look almost good on him; he was much more worried about his nose. He had already broken it twice and knew that a third one could be fatal. He just wanted Obi-Wan to say that his look wouldn't be ruined forever, but Obi-Wan was being his annoying self and trying not to laugh in his face.

"Here you go" he said, handing Anakin a wet tissue, sounding happier than he had intended. The boy glared at him, but accepted the tissue and pressed it against his nose, throwing back his head to stop the bleeding.

"Does it hurt?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to sound sympathetic.

Anakin did not answer, but showed him his middle finger –his pride burning more than his nose.

"Oh don't be a child" Obi-Wan's eyes were now wide with humorous delight "It's not broken and you'll survive it…And consider this! This is the first time you are the victim!" he added smiling widely. The offensive gesture had granted him the right to laugh openly; that's how his relationship with Anakin was like.

Anakin shook his head "You could be more supportive, you know?"

" _Ani_ , you're not seriously hurt and you have to consider.."

"What?! You made me help in a _kindergarten_ when _I_ punched that guy in high school!"

"Stop whining" Obi-Wan replied, still smiling "That was different and you know it…You attacked him without any reason…"

"…He was _looking_ at me…"

"And committing the crime to breath, for sure" Obi-Wan replied. Anakin glared at him again but fell silent. Obi-Wan smiled again, knowing he had won the round, at least "Besides, you'll be fine in no time… And if that cut scars, you'll be even more successful among girls…"

Anakin made a show of rolling his eyes, but he was secretly reassured by Obi-Wan's words. He didn't care about his looks that much –of course, he was not a girl- but he had to admit that he didn't mind either his handsome features. He enjoyed being considered _hot_ –especially since he had started dating a truly beautiful girl.

"That bitch is dead" he commented darkly "Fucking _Ventress_ "

" _Anakin_ ," Obi-Wan pronounced solemnly, the affectionate _Ani_ gone with the boy's murderous attitude "She's a problematic girl in a problematic environment… _You_ could have ended exactly like her…" he continued, stroking his beard with a thoughtful expression "And Ahsoka told you that she intended it as a favor…"

"Yeah, of course! And trying to take my eye out is her _peculiar_ way to make friendship!" Anakin retorted sarcastically. Obi-Wan sighted. Always acting _melodramatic._

"You were insulting her…" he reminded Anakin, shaking a little his head "You attacked her in the middle of the street shouting and calling her _whore_ …"

"She wanted to take Ahsoka into a fucking sex club!" Anakin shouted, looking almost crazy.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, making Anakin scoff with frustration.

"Ahsoka is not _that_ stupid"

"Oh no, she _is_ " Anakin spat suddenly "She's freaking me out! Always doing things just to annoy me, and to make all the grown-up with me…with that fucking _skirts_!" he added, disgusted "You can see her ass!"

Obi-Wan shook his head, the urge to laugh starting to face again _._ He had met Ahsoka alone on some occasions and her skirts had always been long enough. So, either Anakin was allucinating because he didn't want his little girl to grow up –which was more than enough to make Obi-Wan hilarious- or, either, Ahsoka was deliberately trying to irritate Anakin with her clothing. Anyway, one of those days, he should really be making Ahsoka some kind of present; he wanted to thank her for driving Anakin as mad as the boy had done with him.

"You have no idea, Obi-Wan" Anakin concluded darkly.

That time Obi-Wan couldn't resist. He burst into laughter.

"I had _you_ " he said, his body still shaking with laughter.

"It's not the same thing" Anakin replied, offended "She's a girl, there's also all the protection thing you didn't have to worry about"

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow " _Really_? Most of the bad things I've done in my life were to cover some of your crazy stunts…"

"Yeah, but you didn't have to worry about me going around dressed like a whore, that's _something,_ believe me… Girls can be fucking monsters, Obi-Wan" he concluded, shivering unconsciously.

"Well, then consider that Miss Ventress is a girl, too, like Ahsoka" Obi-Wan said.

" _A girl?_ You think that's a girl?! Ventress is not sixteen… She's a woman, and they're supposed to be… Well, sweet, I guess.. Not to get a fucking tree and smash it on your fucking nose!"

"You are a misogynist" Obi-Wan interrupted "What would Padmé think of that?" he asked with a knowing, irritating, smile.

"You think that's a feminine behavior?" asked Anakin, looking incredulous.

"I think that you are more intelligent than blabbering stereotypes about sweet women and virile men…"

"This is not… I'm not a mys- whatever, Obi-Wan… Girls should behave a little better than we do, okay?"

" _Misogynist_ , Anakin, and you are saying nonsense! Everyone should behave not girls…"

" _Obi-Wan_ " Anakin fought the urge to cry in frustration " _Please_! Don't debate _everything!_ "

"I'm not debating for the sake of it" he answered calmly, assuming his I'm-a-philosopher-I-like-to-talk attitude, that drove Anakin _mad_ "Trying to get you behave like the intelligent boy you are! I don't understand your stereotyping girls-"

"That's because you're on _team bananas_!" the boy exploded "You don't care if girls are sweet or not!"

Obi-Wan blinked. Then, he blinked again, staring at him. They exchanged a long look in silence.

" _Excuse me_?"

Anakin's face grew very red. _Oh. Man_. Nice shot, Skywalker. He and Obi-Wan were used to talk a lot –to argue actually; about every-day life, news, even politics sometimes. They discussed Anakin's life a lot, too–even his _sex_ life on rare occasion. (Anakin had a very embarrassing, but also kind of comforting, memory, about that). But they never, _ever_ , talked about Obi-Wan. Not a thing about his life, his family, his feelings; not a word about the people Obi-Wan loved, or _had_ loved.

"L-look, it's fine…" Anakin murmured after a while, as Obi-Wan didn't seem to be ready to get his communication skills back anytime soon. "I'm sorry but…"

"It's okay" Obi-Wan replied dryly "I'm not sure I know what you mean, but whatever". Kriff, he didn't want to have that conversation with Anakin. The boy had already enough problems of his own, without having to deal with his personal tragedies.

"Obi-Wan, look, I'm sorry…"

"I said it's _okay_ ".

Anakin fell silent and lowered his gaze, his cheeks burning. He felt really stupid –but also a little hurt. Obi-Wan never told him _anything_ about himself; Anakin knew that he hadn't really liked him at first, but he had come to love Obi-Wan as a brother, a father sometimes, and he felt a little rejected at times. Like Obi-Wan could not really trust him. For a brief moment he entertained the thought of starting to shout again and to get his tutor finally open about his feelings.

"So, can I kick her ass?" he said instead, pretending the last five minutes hadn't happened "You know, I would totally murder her if she was a boy, and I wouldn't want to be discriminating…." He added casually.

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to protest, but laughed instead.

"You are an idiot, Anakin"

"Oh _Anakin_ again, uh?" The boy replied, a wicked grin on his face "You were all _Ani_ before…"

Obi-Wan covered his face with his hands. "You will be the death of me, _Skywalker_ "

"Well, at least I'm pretty, Kenobi" Anakin replied grinning, regretting it immediately. Obi-Wan's eyes were wide again and he had completely frozen.

"Oh, c'mon! Not in _that_ sense!" the boy added quickly, exasperated.

And, despite everything, Obi-Wan laughed again.

(((((())))))

Two hours later, Ahsoka had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"You're being over-protecting again" she said, crossing her arms "Besides, you have a job, why can't I have one?"

"Because my job is not _prostitution_!"

"Skyguy, for the hundredth time, it was just a modeling job and they paid well…"

"Yeah, modeling, of course! Modeling in a sex club!"

"It was not a sex club!" Ahsoka shouted offended "It's downtown and it's a club for gentlemen…"

"The Outlander!" Anakin did not believe his ears "I saw more boobs in there than…"

"Oh, so you know it!" the girl said, pointing to him an accusingly finger "Things grew cold with your lady, uh?" she added incoherently.

" _Excuse me_?" Anakin asked –sounding exactly like Obi-Wan had some hours before.

"That's not the point anyway" he reasoned, forcing himself to ignore the insult. Wow, he was really acting like Obi-Wan. He wondered stupidly how a beard would look on him.

"It's… I thought you hated her! She's a bully, Snips… I, she… Listen, I don't like Ventress, ok?"

"Why? Because she goes to the public university?" Ahsoka said with mocked contempt "And she's got tattoos and she's not all clean and pretty like.."

"Snips, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"You have changed" she accused him, angrily. Ahsoka didn't even know why she was telling him this –except the fact that she wanted to hurt him. "You don't like us anymore, uh? No, now you are a good guy, in your fucking private university…"

"I've got a _scholarship"_ he pointed out "And I've got tattoos" he added incoherently, as if accusing him of discriminating tattoed people was the thing that had offended him the most in Ahsoka's discourse.

"But you are ashamed!" Ahsoka accused again, rage burning in her stomach. Why was she so angry? Why was she taking everything out on Anakin? _He deserves it. He deserves it, he deserves all of it._

"What are you talking about, Snips?" he said, looking hurt.

"Don't call me _Snips_! I hate it when you do it!" she snapped, furiously.

Anakin looked really taken aback by this.

"I…" he took a deep breath. _She's just a little girls,_ he had to remind himself "Why don't you tell me what's happening with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with _me…_ You, you are the one who thinks is better than anyone else in this block, just because he has a posh girlfriend who-"

"Ehy Sn- _Young lady_ , stop already!"

But Ahsoka had no intention to _stop._ She wanted to attack him –because really, Anakin was almost family to her and she didn't have a true family to attack. And she wanted to hurt him, hurt him a lot, because she loved him and he was going to abandon her for a beautiful new life she couldn't be part of. And, deep down, she wanted to make him angry, to make him _react_ and behave like himself, not like _Padmé_ or _Obi-Wan._ She wanted to get the angry boy she knew back, because that was her _Anakin,_ the one no girlfriend could take away from her.

"I don't think I'm _better_ … This… This has nothing to do with Asajj Ventress…"

"But it does! You… You will hate me too like you hate her, uh?"

"Ahsoka stop being a fucking _bitch_ or, I swear, I'll-" he shouted, throwing her a hard and furious look. For a moment her eyes widened –with fear, Anakin realized with a rush of feral satisfaction. But he had been Ahsoka's teacher in that respect, and he had thought her never to submit to _anyone_. A moment later her jaw was hard again and her lips were as thin as they could get.

"You are ashamed" she repeated, slowly but vehemently.

Anakin lost it completely at the new accusation. He punched the wall as hard as he could –the sudden pain telling him that he had punched it _too_ hard and regretting it. _Fuck_ he thought furiously, worrying about what kind of mechanic he could be if he had broken his hand. _Damn you, Ahsoka!_

He wasn't ashamed. At all. And that was not the point, was it? He hadn't forgotten who he was and where he came from, thank you very much. He lived in a public institute like she did –his home consisted of a bed, a chair, a table and a common kitchen.

He opened his mouth, decided to shout again, but stopped.

Ahsoka was now shaking her head and she seemed on the verge of tears. _Oh, no_ , Anakin thought, all the rage suddenly leaving him. _Why is she crying now?_ He asked himself desperately. He sighted and opened his arms to hug her, trying to ignore the pain in his right hand. She resisted at first, pushing him away.

But then she sniffed and threw herself into his arms, starting to cry on his shoulder.

"You're fucking crazy, Sn- Ahsoka" he said, stroking a little her back. She cried harder and Anakin felt his shirt starting to get wet. He sighted.

"I-it's not t-true that I hate it when you call me S-snips" she murmured, her nose still pressed against his collarbone. Anakin let out a small laugh: "I know" he replied.

Obi-Wan could say whatever he wanted about how difficult it had been to deal with Anakin, but he remembered what he was like when he was seventeen and that was pretty simple. When he was not high, he was trying to get laid. Once a week he got into a brawl just to chill out. That was all. Ahsoka at seventeen was a kriffin' _monster._ One moment she was all flirty with Kit –which was more than enough to drive him nuts; then, she was acting all mature and doing the you-are-over-reacting-again part with him; seconds later she was shouting and getting furious and trying to offend him, his girlfriend and him again. Then, she started crying, like she had been holding the tears for days.

"I'm sorry Ventress broke your nose" Ashoka sniffed, after a while.

"It's not broken-" he added quickly –to reassure himself, mostly.

"I know she can be bullying" she interrupted "t-that's why she likes me, 'cos I'm the only one who can s-stand up to her" she explained, a hint of pride in her voice. "I told her I needed money and she told me about the Outlander... she works there, she's a waitress"

Anakin sighted "Why don't you ask the Chancellor to hire you? You're a good mechanic, we could work together..."

Ahsoka shrugged "I want my own job" she replied stubbornly. _I'm not as good as you are._

"You are seventeen, Ahsoka, there'll be plenty of time for your own job…"

"And what about college? Not everybody can win a scholarship, you know"

Anakin hugged her tighter. He felt so guilty, now. When he was Ahsoka's age he didn't give a fuck about his future; he got into college only because Obi-Wan had _made_ him study, following him like a watching-dog, and because they had given him Ahsoka to take care of. He couldn't really bring a ten-year old to use deathsticks or getting her killed in brawls. Her simple presence in his life had saved him.

"You will do it, Snips, you're much smarter than most of the kids there…"

"And what if I don't?" she asked anxiously, crying even harder.

"You will get it, don't worry now" he said softly, stroking her back and unconsciously pressing her tighter against him. For a moment she relaxed against his chest, the familiar grip of his strong arms making her feel safe. _The reassuring touch of a father, making his child feel protected_. But Anakin was not her father; he was not even her brother. He didn't have to be there for her, he didn't have to stay and take care of her. And yet he was so much more than a friend and he was all the family she didn't have and the only stable relationship she really had.

"No, I _won't_ " Ahsoka snapped "I checked… Yours is fucking difficult to get… If I'm lucky I'll get a partial one" she concluded, rubbing her eyes.

Anakin fell silent for a moment. He remembered the day he had gotten the hologram announcing him that yes, indeed, he had been admitted to Couruscanti University with a full scholarship, nonetheless. (It was also the first time he had seen Obi-Wan really proud of him. He simply had not believed it at first.)

"You don't have to win mine…" he explained softly, looking for the right words "You are a very good athlete, Snips, there are plenty of full scholarships for sports…"

But Ahsoka shook her head again, determined to make him admit that she was going to be a complete failure –even if she did feel a little better now.

"You are good, too, and you didn't get a sport one…"

"That's because I was kicked off the team when they found me positive to deathsticks" he replied reluctantly but honestly.

Ahsoka freed herself from the embrace and she looked up to face him, inhaling to clear her nose a little.

"I didn't know" she said simply "You told me you played when we met…" she added, her tone getting dangerously sharper.

"I was" he explained quickly, afraid that the situation could escalate quickly in another match of I-hate-you-Anakin. "I was playing… Obi-Wan told my coach that without sport I would get too aggressive… So I was training with the team, but I was not part of it, anymore…"

"You hadn't told me" she whined.

"You were ten, Ahsoka" he laughed "Besides, they assigned you to me because of that, too…"

"I bet you regret it now" she sighted.

"Don't be stupid" he said, rolling his eyes "I would never regret having met you"

She nodded weakly, lowering her gaze not to make him see the slight blush on her cheeks "What if I don't get in?" she whispered again, holding herself.

"We'll find another solution, Snips" he stroke her cheek, trying to get her making eye-contact with him again "There are plenty of good universities… and a partial scholarship will be enough, Ahsoka" he added.

" _If_ I get a job, _maybe_ " she retorted.

"Even if you don't" he replied slowly. He knew that it was a difficult subject and he should be careful.

"I… I have some money now" he continued "The chancellor pays me disgustingly well" he added. Which was the utter truth, even if he was well aware that his money would never be enough to pay for full tuition –for three or five years, let alone.

"I think you'll win a full scholarship" he reassured her "But if you don't and you get a partial one, I… I can help you"

Ahsoka shook her head "Thanks, but you cannot afford the half of it" she sighted.

Anakin bit his lower lip, trying to find the right way to tell it. Back then, Obi-Wan had offered to pay part of his tuition himself. Anakin had refused proudly, so he knew that he had to manage this conversation with Ahsoka carefully. He was sure that Obi-Wan would have lent Ahsoka some money, if he asked him too; when he had wan entrance in the university by himself, they hadn't spoken about it anymore, but Obi-Wan would not refuse to help the girl. Knowing Obi-Wan, they would probably have to insist to give the money back once they had gained it.

"We can ask for a little help…" he started slowly "You see, a loan..."

Ahsoka shook her head again, looking a little suspicious "No bank would ever give us a credit"

"I'm not talking about a bank…" he explained. He had not even thought about a _bank_. "We could ask somebody we know… And once with have earned it we can give it back…"

Now it seemed a pretty fair reasoning, but he remembered those days –he would never accept charity from a man who didn't even like him that much and who spoke with him only because he was some sort of dying wish legacy. (Yeah, he and Obi-Wan had had a rocky start but then they had gotten to know each other better). But put like this, he was hoping that Ahsoka would accept.

But the girl was making a funny expression.

"Somebody like _who?"_ she asked, sounding dangerous again. She would rather go and become really a prostitute, than accept _Padmé's_ money.

"Obi-Wan" he replied, taken aback by her resentful look. What in the earth could have Obi-Wan done to her?

"Oh" she replied, now feeling a complete idiot. Yes, Obi-Wan, of course. "I… I don't know" she said.

Anakin nodded slowly, grateful for that little concession. That was a much more mature reaction that he had had.

"Anyway" he said, decided to change subject "Don't go out with Ventress anymore, please"

She rolled her eyes, a quick reply ready on her lips.

"Go out with Barriss" he pleaded "I like her more"

"She's not your type" Ahsoka retorted wittingly "Asajj is much more like you"

"Asajj's a _bitch_ "

Ahsoka grinned mischievously "If that thing on your eye scars" she said "you'll get that baddass look that'll make your fine lady swoon… You should really _thank_ her"

"Sometimes, I think you and Obi-Wan see me as some kind of rent-boy" he whined, half offended, half flattered.

"Well, you should ask yourself some questions, then"

 **Hello again folks! Please, be warned that this is only some kind of bonus content (a preview, let's say); truth is that I liked this two conversations but they didn't fit in any part of the story (the characters speak of too many things to be consistent with some narrative sense); but I didn't want to cut them, so I decided to delete the initial prologue (it was pretty boring) and post this one :) I hope you like it! :) So, welcome to Same, Old, In-Between stories! Some notices:**

 **There are different planets, and the same political system but no force powers (so no Jedi, Sith etc.). In my mind characters who are aliens in the original are still aliens in the story, but it's my specific choice to avoid physiological descriptions of those characters, so that everybody is free to imagine what she likes.**

 **If you haven't read "Same, Old, Love, Story" there's no problem; you will understand this one anyway. Of course, if you happen to like this story, you are likely to enjoy the first one, too :D**

 **On the characters. As you maybe know, I try to keep all the characters as IC as possible, given the very alternate universe; but, of course, my descriptions are influenced by how I interpret the characters. So, be informed that A) I think Anakin is very hot. So he will always be perceived as hot by the other characters in this story XD I like to make him angry and desperate, too, because that's very IC. I also try to give him as many flaws as possible –I don't want to turn him into some gary-stu XD In my story he used drugs, not because I think it's cool to use drugs (I'm too old for that XD), but because it's a good metaphor for the emotional issues he has in SW B) I think Obi-Wan is the most tragic character of the whole saga (and I like him a lot for that). He's the only one intelligent enough to get a feeling of what's going on; at the same time, I think he's also too human, to act as he feels he should (that's the tragedy). That's why I make him drink and why I like to torture him with self-doubt and critic reasoning (that's why I gave him a PHD in philosophy). C) Ahsoka; I don't mind her, or better, I like the idea I have of her. She's very difficult to be kept IC because she's the one I changed more to be fit in the story. One of the reasons I decided to delete this little prologue at first, was that she gets too OOC. So, sorry about teenage Ahsoka XD D) Padmé; she's younger than in the saga, and this affect her behavior (a little) but most of all her relationship with Anakin (she's much less rational around him and much more in his power). I also happen to like her relationship with Anakin (luckily the cheesy phase didn't last very long and I could cut it away from my story after chapter 5 XD) :)**

 **I'm Italian, so yeah, I do a lot of spelling/grammar mistakes and, honestly, I'm really sorry for that.**

 **Thank you, thank you to old readers and welcome to new ones :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: SEX AND ALCOHOL.**

 **The Posh Party**

 _ **In which they do not know yet, but things start to go very bad**_

"I'm not coming" repeated Anakin, trying to sound convincing at least to his own ears. He was not. But he really felt too old to go to a party full of intoxicated rich kids.

Padmé looked at him, a slight pout on her lips, her eyes bigger than usual. "Pretty please?" she said, caressing her boyfriend's arm "It will be fun…"

Anakin shook his head, suddenly very conscious of her touch.

"Dormé made me promise to go" Padmé added, resting her hand on his chest, closing further the distance between them "Besides, it would be lovely to dance with you, after some drinks, both of us a little tipsy and pressed to each other…"

Anakin swallowed.

"We can do that without having to go to a posh party…" he retorted, his voice a bit weaker than he had intended.

"Really?" asked Padmé, raising an eyebrow "I think we would feel more… urgh… relaxed, after a party" she finished with a mischievous grin.

"Are you using sex to force me to come?" he smiled, pulling her closer "Because, you know, that's not an ethical behavior"

"Actually" she laughed, falling into his embrace "It is, if the offer is made to a willing boyfriend who will enjoy both the party and the… afterwards" she finished. To make her point stronger she gently bit a spot on his neck that she knew was particularly sensitive.

"The willing boyfriend is not so willing to come to the party"

"It's free drinks, Ani"

"I'm not _that_ poor" he replied, pretending to be offended "I can buy second-choice beer, thanks to your friend the Chancellor"

"That's an improvement" Padmé laughed "Besides, you could bring Ahsoka"

Anakin loosened the embrace and started measuring Padmé's bedroom with big steps. The girl had to suppress the urge to sigh. Her parents' continuous watch wasn't enough, now also Anakin's worry for Ahsoka was becoming a major obstacle in their sexual life. The mere mention of the younger girl's name and the hungry looks he threw her suddenly became the expressions of a worried father. Which was kind of cute, Padmé had to concede that. But still.

"I'll have to offer her more than sex and free drinks to make her come" he muttered.

"You would go to prison in either case" Padmé replied. Her sentence fell on deaf ears.

"Still hanging out with that girl you don't like?"

Anakin glared at Padmé "I hate her, it's different"

"Ani, you-"

"Ahsoka is doing that only to annoy me, I swear" he said with repressed rage "I don't know if it's worse when she spends time with Barriss and then lectures me about how violent I am and how blind to corruption I am…"

"It's just a phase…"

"Or when she hangs out with that crazy bitch, and shouts at me that I sold my soul to the devil by working for the Chancellor and stuff…"

"Anakin, it's a phase, believe me" she interrupted gently "If you take her to this 'posh party' as you call it, she'll see that there are other ways to have fun"

The boy threw her a I-really-doubt-it look, but said nothing. How was even possible that they had shifted from a sexy conversation that was making him wishing to lock the door and make sweet-hot-afternoon sex to his girlfriend to, well, Ahsoka?

"I could lend her a dress" Padmé offered "She would look lovely" she added, immediately getting up to reach her large wardrobe.

"Do you think she likes blue?" she asked after a few seconds.

Anakin shook his head. Good-bye and many thanks to the sexy conversation.

"I have no idea" he admitted "I know she likes to wear short skirts to drive me mad"

"She just does it to make you notice she is a grown-up girl" Padmé replied absent-mindedly "She still doesn't know, but she would impress you more wearing more… umh…"

"More clothes, you mean?" he replied with heavy sarcasm.

"I was about to say 'more elegant stuff'" she said dryly, taking instinctively Ahsoka's side. It had taken a lot of effort on her part to re-gain the younger girl's trust after Tatooine. Ahsoka had felt betrayed by Anakin's sudden departure, hurt –Padmé suspected- mostly by the fact that he had taken her, Padmé, and not Ahsoka to his birth-planet.

"Of course" Anakin said, taking her back to reality "She would really impress me if she started to dress like you" still sarcastic, but with a little grin dancing on his lips.

If Padmé hadn't known him so well, she wouldn't have noticed the little sparkle in his eyes, that something that could make her stomach explode with warm desire; but they had been together for more than two years now and there was little Anakin could still hide from her. She didn't reply, but bend over the wardrobe, pretending to be still searching for clothes. She felt a little dirty knowing that bent like this, he had a full view of her buttocks; but she liked the idea that she could be _so_ dirty and physical with Anakin.

He approached her, without a word, taking her waist between his hands, pressing himself against her back. Ahsoka and her poor choice in clothes completely forgotten, he moved gently away her long, brown hair, to get full access to her neck. He started pressing small, dry kisses on her exposed skins, his lips barely touching the little spot behind her ear.

"Ani" she whispered.

He pressed a finger on her lips, sensually ordering silence to his girlfriend. Padmé closed her eyes, considering how dangerous and beautiful it felt to be in his power. He was now biting her earlobe, his right hand resting on her neck, possessive and sweet.

"Can't I get my reward before the party?" he murmured against her ear, starting to unbutton her shirt. She didn't reply, holding her breath a little, not quite trusting herself in making up an entire sentence. She did not know plain, white shirts and long, prudish, skirts could look so sexy and kinky in Anakin's hands.

 _Welcome back sexy conversation._

She took his hand and pressed it to her stomach, turning her head to press a small kiss on his neck, before turning fully to meet his mouth with hers. He deepened the kiss, closing his eyes and opening completely her shirt.

Padmé broke the kiss to help him take his own t-shirt off and to start unbutton his belt and jeans. She would never admit it aloud, but she _did_ have a kink for bare-chest boys with unbuttoned jeans. Especially if said boys were the same man who would whisper _I love you_ each time after making love.

Anakin lifted her to make her sit on her own desk. Like every time he had done that with Padmé, his brain functions were suffering from some sort of black out. He could only feel her smooth skin under his hands, and just enjoy the view of her breasts still covered in her expensive bra. And yes, he could very much feel the predatory satisfaction of spreading her legs, knowing that she had consciously closed them to make him _do that._ He loved her so much and he wanted her so much and everything was so, _so_ intoxicating and it just felt so good to press his erection against her wet sex.

He made her lean on the desk, barely noticing that she was now lying on his own still unfinished design for advanced engineering. She moaned when he took off her slips and she moaned again when his fingers started playing with her clitoris, his mouth caressing her tight.

He kept on touching and kissing until she was panting, close to climax. Then, when he could tell she was very, very close, he stopped, pressing a light kiss on her inner-tight.

"Not so fast, Miss Naberrie" he murmured as she groaned with frustration. Anakin Skywalker, the chosen one of the dirty-talk.

She grinned taking advantage of the interruption to seat again and to lower his jeans and boxers, fiercely kissing him, wondering how it was possible that after two years and more of hot sex with Anakin, he could still make her feel so alive and so dirty in such a good way.

She leaned back again, desperate for relief; he took her hips, gently pressing his sex on her own.

"Like this?" he murmured.

"Yes" she whispered back, craving to have him trusting inside her.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes, I want you" she whispered again.

"What do you want me to do to you?" he asked again. She couldn't really pinpoint if it were the words that turned her on or the low voice he used to pronounce them.

"I want you to be inside me"

He locked eyes with hers, grinning and hot, pushing more inside her. He loved to look at her eyes, to savor her aroused expression when he was penetrating her.

"Padmé, dear!" Sola Naberrie's voice seemed to come from another dimension. A sad, embarrassing dimension where they had to get up, get dressed at light-speed and in which they were so not having sex. Unfortunately Sola's voice was coming from the first floor and it was coming dangerously close.

Anakin groaned, taking a step back –he himself surprised at how fast he could move when danger was approaching. And Padmé's family had become the very definition of danger since their little misadventure on Tatooine two years ago.

Her father had categorically prohibited them to see each other again, quickly commuting his sentence in a lighter "I'd rather you not be alone with that boy too much" after a particularly heated session of family drama. However, his sentence still held after two years, which meant that Padmé's mother and sister would just appear from nowhere to prevent them being _too much alone in their house._

"I can't believe it's actually happening" Padmé murmured, quickly getting dressed to meet her sister. Anakin did not reply, whishing hard he had just stayed on Tatooine, working his ass off for less than two credits a month. Ah, life would have been _that_ simple.

Sola opened Padmé's bedroom door, without bothering to knock. She threw a long look to both of them, a playful smile on her lips.

"Sola" Padmé greeted her sister, trying not to sound oh-so-unhappy to see her. Anakin did not speak, too focused on picturing images of death and destruction and old people having sex.

"Mom told me to come and ask if you two are going to the Bonteri's party" she announced jovially "And to confirm that no, you can't sleep at Anakin's"

Padmé's eyes were now dangerously thin "Yes" she replied dryly "And does mom know that she can use… umh.. phones and holograms to communicate with me?"

Anakin had to fight the urge to laugh. He loved Padmé so much when she became so stiff to protect their relationship.

"You know, she's old-fashioned" said Sola, with the same good humor of their mothers' "For instance, she wants you to be graduated and married before you start making babies" pointing at her growing belly and at the gold ring on her left hand.

"We were not-"

"It's not like-"

"Yes, whatever" Sola sighted "Anakin, you'd better get down with me, Mom's gonna kill me if I leave the two of you alone again" she said more sweetly "And…urgh… maybe you would like to zip your jeans, as well"

(((((()))))

Two hours later, Ahsoka was lying lazily on Anakin's bed, lazily glancing at a magazine, pretending not to be listening to him.

"Ehy" he exclaimed, throwing to her another sketch of his advanced engineering exam. He regretted the act almost immediately, considering how many hours of concentration it had cost him.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Not, not really" she replied, picking up the design and silently admiring his handiwork. _Fuck, Skyguy, that's some gorgeous speeder._

Anakin took a deep breath. Concentrate. Don't kill her. Focus on the reward. Well, maybe not too much focus on the reward, not in front of Ahsoka.

"I'm inviting you to a party"

"Do you, now?" she asked mocking true surprise "I was under the impression that you liked to spend time with Perfect Padmé alone"

Then she _had_ listened to him.

"Don't call her that" he cut short "And yes, she'll be there too and she says you can borrow one of her dresses if you like"

"Why isn't my dressing appropriate?" Ahsoka asked pointing down at her grey leggings and her very short top.

Anakin let out a sarcastic laugh with no joy and gave her a thumb-up "Perfect, if you plan becoming a teen-mom"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes "You know, the good part of having your mother abandoning you is that you don't have a mother telling you something like that" she replied aggressively.

Ouch, she thought, lowering her eyes. Mothers were something that Anakin and Ahsoka did not speak about. Not normally, not without him drinking and pretending not to see her drinking as well, not when they were bantering like this.

"Snips, look" he said tentatively "Why don't you come just to take a look?"

She nodded slowly "And if I don't like there?"

"I'll take you home"

"With Padmé?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, her parents don't really like her sleeping over…"

"They don't like her sleeping with _you"_ clarified Ahsoka, as if it was not perfectly adamant in Anakin's mind.

He threw her a dirty look "You know you are a pain in the ass, don't you?"

Ahsoka laughed: "C'mon Skyguy, I was joking" she said with ease "I mean, I think she could do way worse than sleep with you" she added, a slight blush on her face, that Anakin did not notice.

"Yeah, she could have a thing for mass-murderers and her dad would still prefer _that_ to me"

"Every dad is like that with his daughter" Ahsoka said "I guess" she added dryly.

Anakin looked at her again "Is today the 'let's speak about our fucked-up families or lack of' national day?"

Ahsoka gave him a small grin. She loved that thing Anakin did of blocking out every sad thought with dark humor and arrogance. It was his personal way of saying _don't cry, react._

"You wouldn't know if it was, you're an immigrant" she smiled.

He threw her a pillow, careful, this time, not to pick up another piece of his upcoming exam.

"And a dangerous one" he added "Dads of all the inner worlds, beware: a cheap immigrant is going to try to steal your daughters"

((((((())))))

At first, she had to admit, the evening had been fun; it was an elegant nightclub, full of fancy drinks that fast waiters served with discretion. Padmé's friend, Dormé, was nice and easy-going, always making fun of Anakin and Padmé's soppy behavior towards each other. She had started calling her "lit' Soka" after only a few shots, saying a lot of nice things about how hot Ahsoka looked and pointing at different guys she thought Ahsoka could match with.

"You see that guy there?" Dormé had shouted, cheeks flushed with alcohol "He's a freshman in political sciences and his family is sooo rich! He's hot, go and conquer, my sexy litl' Soka!"

Ahsoka had laughed, looking at the guy. He was kind of cute. But he was also surrounded by a lot a beautiful girls, who looked a lot like Padmé and Dormé and very little like herself.

To her own surprise, Anakin appeared from nowhere, grinning with a straw between his teeth and handing her a drink.

"This is not strong" he warned. Ahsoka smiled mischievously, while Dormé took Padmé's hands starting to dance, both girls looking stunning and laughing.

Ahsoka's smile faded a little, all the insecurities of her seventeen years surfacing at the view of two older girls, beautiful, successful and who made everything look so simple.

"Wanna dance, Snips?" Anakin asked, taking her hand.

"Of course, Skyguy" she replied happily, almost throwing herself between her friend's arms. With her high heels, she was almost as tall as he was and it felt so natural to show off a bit of her most sexy moves.

"You can move, litl' Soka!" Dormé shouted.

Padmé nodded with conviction, giving Ahsoka one of that warm smile of hers, that made the younger girl understand why Anakin was so madly in love with her. Reassured, Ahsoka put her hands on Anakin's shoulders, his own on her hips.

Padmé's smile faded a little. For the first time since she had started dating Anakin, she felt at the losing side of the jealousy issue. She knew that Anakin's relationship with Ahsoka was completely different from the one he shared with her. But she couldn't help but noticing how good, how natural they looked together. Their bodies moved easily around one another, in perfect synchronism; she could not help but envy their confidence, even if she could not pinpoint if it was the product of a similar wild childhood, or of so many years of knowing each other.

"Paaad" shouted Dormé "You still on the planet?"

Padmé shook her head, smiling to her friend.

"You look sexy, too" Dormé continued, with a wicked and reassuring smile "And your boyfriend _has_ noticed"

Padmé grinned, considering that maybe she looked as natural dancing with Dormé as Anakin looked with Ahsoka.

"I want another drink!" she announced, taking Dormé's hand and leading her toward the open bar.

"I like your speeder, Skyguy" Ahsoka said happily, bending to reach Anakin's ear "You know, the one you threw at me before"

"It was just a piece of paper, Snips" he replied "But thanks anyway" he added, pressing her a little bit more on himself. Ahsoka felt the not-so-unfamiliar rush of warmth gathering in her stomach. She mentally shook her head; she liked Anakin, she _loved_ him, but he was her brother, her guardian, her best friend. More than Jess or Barriss or even Asaji could ever be. He was also incidentally a boy, and that was why she felt like _this_ being pressed to him. That was it.

((((((())))))

Two hours later, however, Ahsoka knew that it had been a very bad idea. The high heels she was wearing was starting to hurt and Padmé's dress was painfully tight around her body. Dormé had disappeared some time before, drunk and giggling like a little girl. Ahsoka had danced with other boys after Anakin and had had some more drinks. She had avoided him, worried of what he might have said if he had spotted her making out with some stranger or drink like hangovers did not exist.

However, when she had been able to locate him again, she had to admit to herself that he had probably forgotten that she was even there.

He and Padmé were making quite a show of themselves. He was hugging his girlfriend from behind, grinning, murmuring something in her ears, and she was shivering, flushed and leaning against him, rubbing herself on him, dancing slowly. Sometimes they even kissed, long, passionate kisses that almost made Ahsoka blush. They both seemed tipsy and ready to lock themselves in the bathroom.

Not that they were the worst couple around there, Ahsoka considered; apparently alcohol and deathsticks had the same effect on both rich and poor kids. She sighted, looking down at her unfinished drink.

"Fancy another?" asked a young, dark-haired boy.

Ahsoka looked at him and instinctively decided she liked him. He seemed as lost as she was, a little bored, a little not sure of why he was there. He was also kind of good-looking, even if she could not be totally sure as she was more drunk than tipsy and the room was very dark.

"Sure" she said.

((((((())))))

"I'm not nearly drunk enough to have sex in the bathroom, Ani" Padmé said, giggling. That was so _untrue_ , especially when she was definitely drunk enough and Anakin was so close. Especially when she had been craving him since that same afternoon, when her sister had interrupted them.

"Then come home with me" he whispered, gently biting her earlobe "I really, really want you" he added, as if that explanation was somewhat needed.

"My parents will kill us" she replied weakly.

"Your parents do not need to know" he grinned "Your parents do not know a great deal of things we do"

Padmé laughed, finishing her drink with one, last sip.

"Let's find Ahsoka and leave then"

Anakin nodded, pressing hot kisses on her neck. _Finally,_ he thought.

Then, he raised up his head to find Ahsoka and paled. Like a very cold shower, he felt all the arousal and the drunkenness suddenly washing away from his mind.

 _You are so dead, Snips._

 **As you may have noticed the rating went up! I do not fancy myself to be good at writing sex scenes but I enjoy creating sexual tension, just to break it in the worst way possible and to frustrate my characters.**

 **Also, now that I have a clear plot in mind, rating M was quite necessary :D**

 **This chapter may seem my usual bullshitting without a clear scope, but, trust me, everything starts from this party! You'll understand why in due time :D**

 **Ah, and don't worry this** **is not and will never become** **an Anakin/Ahsoka. She thinks she has a crush on him or maybe she really has it; I think it's somewhat suggested by canon and it's quite a natural reaction as he is the older guy who protects her and teaches her and so on... I mean, every teenage girl has had a puppy love crush on some skiing teacher or school professor :D Anakin loves her, but he never, ever thinks of her in those terms. Like a** **brother.** **The dancing was a metaphor for lightsaber fighting (yes, I'm** _ **that**_ **stupid).**

 **Reviews are most welcome, positive or negative, as long as they are constructive :) I hope my English has improved and this is better written than the prequel :D I don't know how to use Saxon genitive, as I have been taught in seven contradictory ways. If some English mother-tongue feels like correcting me, PLEASE DO IT BECAUSE IT'S IMPOSSIBLE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The very end of Democracy**

 _In which power consumes those who don't have it…_

Padmé entered her own house, her shoes in her hand, her feet aching and cold.

She sighted with tiredness. The party had been a total, utter, disaster. Well, it had been fun for the first two hours and half and it would have gotten even better –a part of her was still daydreaming of a wild night with Anakin, followed by a lazy morning and a huge breakfast.

But Ahsoka had apparently similar plans in mind and everything had just gone bad.

She couldn't say she didn't understand Anakin, but she thought that he had exaggerated this time. Ahsoka had every right to explore her own sexuality, exactly as Padmé and Anakin had done when they were her age.

True, maybe she hadn't tried to fool around in front of Sola, and Anakin had presumably restrained from sharing with poor Professor Kenobi his sexual life. But, still. It was a party with an open bar and Ahsoka was just trying to enjoying herself as much as they were doing.

Also, Padmé knew the boy Ahsoka was so wildly making out with, and she knew his family. The Bonteris were a good family and Mina Bonteri was a respected Senator, who had expressed a genuine interest in Padmé's career. They were also fierce member of the opposition, but civil and smart ones.

Still sighting, he started undressing, wishing that Anakin could perform that particular task.

 _Poor Lux,_ she thought. One minute he had been kissing and laughing with a pretty and smart girl, and the minute later he had faced a very verbal, very pissed-off Anakin Skywalker.

 _And poor me_ , she added mentally. One minute she had been kissing and laughing with a very in love, very in the mood Anakin Skywalker, and the minute later, well..

" _I'm taking her home" he had announced darkly "Maybe, maybe, it's better if you don't come after all…"_

 _Padmé had nodded, trying to hide her own disappointment and annoyance._

" _I'm sorry" he had added, searching her expression "I'll make it up for you"_

 _A brief kiss on her cheek and he was gone, dragging Ahsoka along._

(((((()))))

"I am _so_ going to kill you" Anakin repeated to the girl for the third time that evening, ungracefully slamming the door of the cab.

"Ehy!" the taxi-driver protested "That's private property, you moron!"

Anakin turned slowly to face him. The poor guy swallowed; he lowered his gaze, quickly switching the engines on, and flew away, muttering something under his breath about young criminals.

Ahsoka met his eyes, but unlike the taxi-driver, she didn't back off.

Anakin gripped her shoulder, trying to push her towards their home, but she wriggled out of his strong grip.

"Leave. Me. Alone." she gritted.

" _Home"_ he ordered simply, pointing at the direction they had to take.

Ahsoka briefly considered to simply run in the opposite direction to annoy him, but decided against it. She wasn't sure she could really out-fast him, and she was so tired of Anakin's hypocrisy.

She wanted to get over this, once and for all.

"I'm not your daughter" she pointed out, icily "Nor your little sister"

"For _that_ , I thank whatever god or force is out there" he laughed darkly.

"You are such a hypocrite!" she shouted, stopping to face him.

"I? _I am an hypocrite?!"_ Anakin felt the familiar anger gather in his stomach "For _what_? Because I didn't let you fool around-"

"I am _seventeen_!" she replied "And you were ready to get laid as I was…"

"You are _drunk_ , Ahsoka!" he shouted back.

"So you are!"

"It's not the same thing!"

Ahsoka let out a dark laugh, frighteningly similar to one of his own "Why? Because you are older? Because you are a _boy_?"

"It's. Not. The. Same. Thing." He articulated.

"It is" she insisted "I am seventeen, I can make my own decisions"

"Fair enough" he agreed "Decide what you want, what I care about is that you do not act"

"I can have sex, you know? It's legal" she explained, assuming an air of superiority.

Anakin flinched, the mere perspective terrifying "I don't care" was his childish answer.

"You had sex when you were my age" she accused.

"And you drank and you used deathsticks" she insisted.

Anakin forced himself not to dignify her accusations with an answer.

"And I saw you and Padmé, what do you think?" she continued, vehemently "You were practically screwing her in front of everybody"

"Blast it, Ahsoka!" he finally replied "She's my girlfriend!"

"Not everybody has to be madly in love to have sex" she mocked.

Such. A. Hypocrite.

"I'm not saying that" he answered, this time more quietly "I'm saying that it's better when you are not drunk, high and not with an idiot you barely know, only because all your friends have done it and you are still a -" his voice trailed off, as he realized that the subject was a tricky one for Ahsoka.

"I am old enough and mature enough to make that decision for myself" she replied and, indeed, she really sounded mature to Anakin's ears.

"I am way more mature than you were, when you were my age" she added truthfully.

"Good! You will win a prize for that"

"What? A chastity belt?"

"I can only hope"

Ahsoka fell silent again, resisting the urge to attack him. How good would have been, just for one time, to punch his nose?

She entertained the thought for some, brief, satisfying moments. She had to ask Asaji what it had felt like, when she had thrown that branch on _his_ face. Too bad the slight scar Ventress had left on his right eye was actually looking good on him, Ahsoka considered.

He could say whatever he wanted, and he could meet everything she said with his stupid sarcasm, but he was not going to order her around anymore.

She loved him, Nubian gods knew she did, but she also knew she was right this time. Well, maybe she wasn't totally right in the matter at hand; maybe she hadn't really wanted to follow that Lux guy into the bathroom, and maybe, maybe she had just wanted to attract his attention.

But Ahsoka knew that Anakin was, consciously or not, trying to make her follow on his steps and she knew that she had every right to make her own decisions and that she could and _would_ choose her own path.

"Why the fuck have you told the driver to stop so far?!"

He grinned, this time sincerely amused "Because, my dear I-am-so-grown-up-I-know-it-all, we are both drunk and if we don't walk a bit, you will get acquainted with my old friend, the hungover"

(((((()))))

Two days later, Padmé was trying to finish a very important paper. Focus on the word _trying._

" _Anakin_ " she warned irritably.

Her boyfriend smiled, an innocent expression on his face.

"Yes?" he asked

"I'm trying to focus" she explained, pushing him away with an annoyed gesture "I need to have this finished by Friday" she added, as if that explained everything.

"It's _Monday_ " he pointed out, his smile growing wider "You have plenty of time to finish it" he purred, approaching again "And we have plenty of time to do _this_ " he kissed her cheek "and this" another kiss, on her neck "and this" another one, light on her lips.

Padmé shivered, closing her eyes for a brief moment. _Oh,_ he knew her too well.

"Anakin" she repeated, pushing him away again "I need to study".

"We will study later"

"No, we will study _now_ " she insisted "Besides, don't you have to finish that assignment for advanced engineering?"

Anakin snorted, vaguely surprised by her ability to keep track of his own assignments, when he barely knew which courses she was enrolled in.

"The deadline is Thursday" he admitted, feeling slightly uncomfortable. _Only three days?_ He thought anxiously. If only he hadn't _lost_ two or three of his most promising sketches he would have already been done with that stupid assignment!

"Exactly my point" she smiled knowingly, reading his face expression correctly.

She _really_ needed to finish her paper for Professor Krytze and she needed it to be absolutely perfect. She wanted to ask her to be her supervisor for her final thesis, and she couldn't let Anakin distract her.

A part of her was also enjoying his frustrated look and the annoyed glance he threw her, while he took a sip of his own medicine. _He_ had decided not to have her sleep over at his place, because he had put his duty to Ahsoka before their relationship. Now, it was _her_ turn to putduty first.

She glanced at him, and was glad to find him back on his sketch, full of complicated calculus.

She turned to face her datapad, easily falling into deep concentration: _Therefore, Intergalactic decree on war number 3895 comma Bi, should be adapted to meet the most exceptional situations, particularly humanitarian crisis, such as pestilence, famine or suspicions of war crimes against sentient and non-sentient beings…_

"… _The anticipated vote on the possibility to extend merchant routes to the Outer-Rim…"_

"Anakin!" she almost shouted, incredulous and outraged. _He had turned on the Holonet._

Anakin smirked, making a show of pretending to find a more comfortable position on her bed.

"What? I'm watching the news"

"You are a… you are a jerk!" she accused "You don't even know what they are talking about!"

He laughed.

"Shut if off!" she ordered, approaching.

"Or what?" he asked mischievously "What are you going to do to me?"

She practically jumped on him, trying to get the remote from his hands. Anakin shifted and Padmé fell on top of him, a hand pressed on his chest, still struggling to shut the Holonet down. He stretched further his hand, holding the remote far from her reach. Padmé punched his shoulder, and blushed with frustration when he laughed.

"You are cute" he admitted fondly, lowering his hands on her hips.

"You are a jerk" she repeated, suddenly very conscious that she was practically _riding_ him. She bend to kiss him, her paper completely forgotten. He tightened his grip on her, closing his eyes, tensing with anticipation.

"Where's your family?" he cracked, wishing not to repeat their recent experience with Sola.

"Sola's with her husband" Padmé murmured between kisses "Mom is with her children and Dad's off planet"

Padmé had to hold a laugh at Anakin's evident relief. "Don't worry" she murmured again, raising his t-shirt.

"… _The bill is due to pass at the senate today…"_

He smirked, noticing that she seemed quite thrilled by that sudden position of power.

"… _The Senator has just asked to vote an additional decree…"_

Padmé unraveled her hair, letting it fall freely on her shoulders and locking eyes with him again. Now that she was sure she had his complete attention, she started to unbutton her sweater, each gesture taking a painfully long amount of time.

"… _. Unprecedented…"_

Anakin swallowed, unconsciously shifting to press her more on him. Part of him wanted her little show to last, like, _forever_ –the mere knowledge that she was acting like a provocative concubine to please _him_ enough to drive him mad with desire. However, the other part of him, the part that was actually mad with desire, wanted to take charge, quickly free her from her remaining clothes, lower his pants and make love to her until she passed out.

"… _If this vote was to pass Chancellor Palpatine would be able to-"_

Another button, another one, another… Padmé was still looking at him, enjoying the dark, lusty glint in his eyes. Two could play the same game.

" _Oh_ " he grunted, her mouth on his lower stomach, calmly proceeding towards his belly, her hands on his belt, slowly unfastening it.

"… _And the last vote has been casted…"_

Anakin moaned. If _that_ was what he got when he let her take charge, then he was never going to top again.

"… _In a few minutes we will be able to tell you if the vote on special powe-"_

Anakin suddenly stopped her, lifting her hips to make her get rid of her leggings.

"Impatient, are we, Mr. Skywalker?" she teased.

He captured her mouth in a kiss, pushing to make her seat on him once again.

" _And it passed! With an unprecedented count of favorable votes, the Decree on security has passed, thus effectively reinforcing the Chancellor's legislative powers…"_

"What?" Padmé asked aloud, her attention suddenly captured by the images displaying on the Holonet.

"Padmé?" Anakin asked, as his girlfriend jumped off him to turn and watch the news.

"You are joking, right?" he asked again, his voice sore, almost shaking with incredulity.

"Shhhht" she commanded "Haven't you listened to what just happened?!" she asked looking at him, as if _he_ was the one acting as an utter, complete _nut._

"No, I have not" he replied, offended "I was thinking about sex, you know, that's what people usually think when they _do_ have sex"

She didn't even have the decency to look sheepish.

"The Chancellor has legislative powers now, Anakin" she explained "Have you any idea of how grave, how dangerous is it?"

He shook his head "To put it simply, no, I don't and I couldn't care less" he replied glaring.

"Yes, you do" she said, glaring back "It means that he has both the power to propose and to enforce the laws, making the Galactic Senate a mere puppet in his hands…"

Anakin shrugged "And that's more important than sex why?"

" _Because_ " her voice raising with irritation and urgency "That's not democracy, that's something else…"

"I. Still. Don't. Give. A. Fuck." He pronounced "Besides, democracy? For me it has never been a democracy… I don't vote, remember?" he asked angrily.

She lowered her gaze "And that's wrong… But don't you see? _Palpatine_ is too powerful now"

"He is a _good_ man, Padmé!" he replied incredulous "He gave you your internship and gave me my job… You _liked_ him!"

"I'm not so sure anymore" she admitted, carefully.

Anakin rolled his eyes, getting up to dress again.

"You are making a tragedy out of nothing" he complained, angrily "If you were not in the mood you just had to tell me"

"I was!" she protested, a bit hurt by his words.

"Then why the fuck did you _stop_?"

"Because" she replied, mimicking his angry tone "Because your dear Chancellor has the very power to declare war and do whatever he pleases without even asking the Senate!"

"And maybe that's a good thing!" he exclaimed "Maybe the Chancellor is tired of having to spend most of his days convincing a bunch of corrupted idiots to vote for the important laws…"

Padmé shook her head angrily "Go back to your mathematics, Anakin, you don't understand anything of politics"

That was his turn to look hurt. But it lasted only a brief moment, before anger became to gather again in his stomach. He was never truly angry with Padmé, but sexual frustration was not exactly helping his mood.

"Fine" he said, gathering his sketches and throwing them into his backpack " _Fine"_ he repeated, grabbing his boots.

"Are you leaving?" she asked with a hard expression. Her true question was: _are you leaving me?_ Part of her already starting to panic at the mere perspective that her stupid, harsh words could ruin what she and Anakin shared.

"I don't have anything to do here" he replied coldly "You want to watch the news and… finish that paper" he pointed out, taking his jacket "And it's better if I work, too"

"I'll call you later" he added, almost despite himself, turning to face her again.

She took a step forward, placing a small kiss on his cheek, silently saying _goodbye_ and _I'm sorry._ He didn't reply nor moved, but his expression softened at that display of affection.

He really, truly, was in love with her.

(((((())))))

"What's up?" Ahsoka greeted coolly her little gang of friends, entering the little, smoky room that had become their headquarters.

"Tano" Asaji acknowledged her with a little nod "Still following Skywalker everywhere?" she added harshly.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, knowing that she should have expected this. She had deserted the meeting they had planned for the day before, and, of course, everybody had assumed that it was because Anakin had ordered her to do so.

"What did I miss?" she said simply, not wanting to pick up a fight with Ventress, too. Anakin was _enough_.

Asaji studied her for some, long, seconds and Ahsoka was sure she was deciding if it was worth quarreling with her or not.

"We are planning a demonstration in front of the Senate" the older girl explained "Things could get… _Difficult"_ she added, the wide grin on her face making it evident that _she_ was going to make things difficult.

"Why?" asked Ahsoka, irritated as ever by Asaji's violent tendencies.

Really, she was the perfect match for Anakin. If they didn't hate each other, they would have made a wonderful couple.

"It's not an authorized demonstration" Ventress explained "There is an article by Kenobi on the Holonet" she said, handing her an old Datapad.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, wondering if Asaji knew that Kenobi was, in fact, very fond of her nemesis.

 _Power consumes those who have not it,_ Obi-Wan had written and Ahsoka found herself falling easily into his clear reasoning and beautiful wording.

"So, let me get that straight" she said, as soon as she has finished "We are going to demonstrate because now demonstrations are illegal?"

That sounded like a childish excuse to get into a useless fight with the guards. They had better things to do. For example, they could do something for broke, single mothers and their children. Mothers like Ahsoka's own mom.

Asaji opened her mouth to reply, but a male voice was faster.

"It's not that simple"

Ahsoka turned and found a familiar face looking at her. It took her some moments to realize who the boy was and why she knew him.

Oh. _Oh._

He was the boy of the posh party, the one that Anakin had almost separated from his own limbs. What was he doing in that filthy block, when he had all that _money_? What did he care?

"This is Lux Bonteri" Asaji introduced them with a bored voice "Ahsoka Tano"

"We have already met" was his truthful answer.

Ahsoka crossed her arms annoyed, spotting a spark of curiosity and malice in the older girl's eyes.

"So? What are we exactly protesting against?" she asked again.

"The very end of democracy, Ahsoka" he explained carefully and she was surprised that he didn't seem to be lecturing her. He was _discussing_ with her. "I understand that this may not seem a crucial matter right now with all the talks about closing the single mothers' shelter, but this is important…"

"I don't know" Ahsoka replied thoughtfully "What are the other students' organizations planning to do?"

"Still discussing" Bonteri explained.

"And that's why you are here" Ahsoka completed "To convince us"

The boy smiled "You are witty aren't you?" he praised.

Asaji rolled her eyes "I'm going for a smoke" she announced, "I'll leave you two to your little love chat"

Ahsoka glared at her, her gaze following Ventress' lean figure leaving the room. Really, she should organize a contest to decide who was more a pain in the ass: Anakin or Asaji.

"She's always so nice?" Lux asked, looking quite unimpressed.

The comment made Ahsoka even more irritated. What did he know about her? He was a spoilt prince visiting the wrong part of the city. Asaji was home, she belonged there, and he didn't have any right to judge her.

"No" she retorted with malice " _Anakin_ is the nice one"

Lux looked confused for a brief moment, but then realization seemed to strike him. _Then you are smart, too_ Ahsoka considered.

"The boy of the other day? Your… _Boyfriend?_ " he asked tentatively.

"My tutor" she corrected quickly "Kind of, it's a long story to tell…"

Lux raised an eyebrow "We could... get a cup of caf and you could tell me about it… that is if you have nothing better to do"

 _Boys._ Ahsoka thought. _Rich, poor, smart, dumb, they are all the same._

She shrugged, considering that indeed she had nothing better to do.

"You pay, rich boy"

 **I know, I'm the most inconstant writer ever. Sometimes I let you wait you for months, sometimes I publish two chapters in less than a week. I most humbly apologize.**

 **I really want to thank all the people who followed/favorited and reviewed the last two chapters. I hope I won't screw this up and delude your expectations! :D**

 **As the prequel, this story will eventually develop a** _ **plot**_ **. And everything will go bananas once again. Also, the fact that A/P continue to be interrupted is actually part of the plot. Incredible, uh? :D**

 **Also, I have to admit that I have in mind three possible finals for this story: the first one is total tragedy, the second one is mild-tragedy-with-hope and the last one is an happy ending.**

 **Brief note: the phrase "power consumes those who don't have it" it's not mine. It was pronounced by an Italian politician some years ago. I don't want to get into real politics, but let's just say that this guy was called "the black pope" and he was** _ **way**_ **more plotting than the Emperor.**


End file.
